Harry Potter et le septieme Horcrux
by xaebhal
Summary: SPOILER Tome 6! septième année, apres Harry and the Half Blood Prince... Harry part a la recherche des 4 Horcruxes restant...
1. Spoiler!

**Harry Potter et le Septieme Horcrux**

Attention, Enorme spoiler, cette fic se situe après le sixieme tome, 

Harry et le prince au sang mélé!

Donc si vous ne voulez pas en savoir plus ne cliquez pas plus loin!

En même temps, petit disclaimer (une fois pour toutes) :

Harry ne m'appartient pas, ni tous les personnages qu'on trouve dans cette fic...

Tout le monde sait que c'est à J.K.Rowling...


	2. Le debut du voyage

**Harry Potter et le Septieme Horcrux**

Le début du voyage

Harry était assis dans une chaise à côté de la fenêtre de sa chambre, au 4, Privet Drive. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait que rarement quitté cette place depuis qu'il était revenu de poudlard à peine deux semaines plus tôt.

Les Dursley ne s'en plaignaient pas, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à supporter sa présence. Et même parfois, lorsqu'il descendait manger avec eux, il le traitait presque comme quelqu'un de normal. Cela avait d'abord surpris le jeune homme, jusqu'a ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne faisait ainsi qu'à cause des menaces de Dumbledore, l'année précédente. Dés qu'il aurait enfin ses 17 ans, Harry savait qu'ils se feraient un plaisir de le mettre à la porte.

Et Harry savait ce que cela signifiait. Il devrait alors partir à la recherches des quatre horcruxes restant : "le médaillon... la tasse... le serpent... quelque chose de Gryffondor ou de Serdaigle...". Ce mantra était devenu un bruit de fond constant dans les pensées d'Harry, ne le quittant jamais.

Les yeux de Harry se baissèrent sur le parchemin qu'il avait trouvé dans le medaillon, le faux hocrux. Il lu le message pour la centieme fois, tentant de percer le mystere de R.A.B.

_Au Seigneur Noir_

_Je sais que je serais mort depuis longtemps lorsque vous lirez ces mots _

_mais je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai découvert votre secret. _

_J'ai volé le vrai Horcrux, et que je le détruirait dés que j'en aurais l'occasion. _

_J'affonte la mort en esperant que lorsque vous rencontrerez votre adversaire,_

_vous serez mortel à nouveau._

_R.A.B._

Harry avait très vite compris que ce R.A.B. devait être un ennemi de Lord Voldemort. Donc à priori un allié. "Un allié probablement mort", ajouta-t-il en lui même. Quelqu'un qui aurait percé, peut-être même avant Dumbledore, le secret de Voldemort.

_J'affonte la mort en esperant que lorsque vous rencontrerez votre adversaire, vous serez mortel à nouveau._

Ce R.A.B. connaissait la prophétie, ou au moins une partie de celle-ci. Adversaire devait surement faire référence à Harry. _L'élu_, comme continuait de l'appeller la Gazette du sorcier. Harry ne le lisait presque plus, sachant que le ministère controllait les informations délivrées par la Gazette.

Soudain Harry vit une silhouette blanche passer par la fenêtre, et se poser juste à côté de lui. Hedwige vint frotter sa tête contre Harry avant de tendre la patte auquel était attaché un parchemin. Le jeune homme le prit et recconu aussitôt l'écriture. Celle d'une jeune fille rousse. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis l'enterrement à Poudlard.

_Harry_, commençait-elle.

_Je sais que tu ne veux plus que nous sortions ensemble pour de très nobles raisons. Je sais que tu devra affronter Tu-Sais-Qui, et que tu fais cela pour me proteger. Tu veux faire cela seul, et je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir. Mais je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir ces sentiments pour toi. Jamais je n'ai cessé de penser à toi depuis le jour où je t'ai vu à la gare de King's Cross. _

_Je connais les risques que j'encoure si je reste avec toi. Les possibilité d'être utilisée comme appats, d'être torturée pour pouvoir t'atteindre sont grandes. Tôt ou tard il saura pour nous deux. Et même si nous ne sommes pas physiquement il saura que je compte pour toi (du moins j'espere, parce que si ce beau baratin n'était qu'une excuse pour me laisser tomber, je connais six garçons qui serait ravis de te tomber dessus, et ton meilleur ami en premier). _

_Mais j'accepte ces risques. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas cessé d'avoir peur depuis qu'il m'a... fait faire ces choses. Mais avec toi j'ai moins peur. Je pense que tu peux comprendre ça. Je veux pouvoir être avec toi aussi longtemps que possible. _

_Et puis je ne suis pas la fragile petite fille que j'étais il y a cinq ans. J'ai beaucoup appris, et en grande partie grâce à toi et les séances de AD. _

_Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai besoin de toi, besoin d'être avec toi. Alors si tu veux vraiment me proteger, mais tu auras besoin d'aide. Car de toute façon que je sois ta petite amie ou pas, étant une Weasley je cours un risque. _

_Je t'aime..._

_Ta Ginny._

Harry relu trois fois la lettre, et ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Il n'avait cessé de repenser à elle lui aussi. Et à ce qu'Hermione et Ron lui avait dit, près du Lac juste avant de quitter Poudlard.

'Nous serons là,' avait dit Ron.

'Tu nous as dit une fois,' avait ajouté Hermione, 'qu'il serait toujours temps de faire demi-tour si nous le voulions. Je crois que nous avons eu assez de temps, non?'

Il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger. C'était sa tâche après-tout. C'était lui l'élu, non? Ils n'avaient rien à voir, et tout ce qu'il risquait en acceptant, c'était de les mettre en danger. Alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre pour la nieme fois, Harry s'endormit.

Deux semaines plus tard, le 30 juillet, vers 10 heures du soir, Harry finissait de mettre toutes ses possessions dans sa malle. La chambre qu'il avait occupé pres de sept ans était vide. Sur le bureau, il restait la cage d'Hedwige, son balai était posé dans un coin de la pièce près de la porte, et au milieu de la pièce il y avait sa malle, pleine à craquer. Harry regarda sa montre. Plus que deux heures à attendre. Il mis ses mains dans ses poches, et s'appuya dos au mur. Dans sa poche, il sentait toujours le medaillon qu'il avait trouvé avec Dumbledore dans la grotte sur la côte. Ce medaillon qui représentait tant à présent aux yeux d'Harry. Ce qui lui restait à accomplir. Et le fait qu'il n'y aurait plus personne entre lui et le seigneur des ténèbres.

Dans sa poche, il trouva également la lettre qu'il avait reçu de Poudlard, trois jours plus tôt. Il la relu, n'eprouvant rien de plus qu'un leger regret.

_Mr Potter, _

_Suite aux évnements survenus au mois de juin dernier, et compte tenu de l'atmosphère actuelle qui plane sur le monde sorcier, nous avons le regret de vous dire que Poudlard ne réouvrira pas ses portes cette année. Nous vous reccomandons la plus grand vigilance et esperons vous revoir lorsque l'etablissement réouvrira ses portes. _

_En vous présentant nos excuses, veuillez aggréer l'expression de nos sentiments dévoués._

_Minerva Mc Gonagall, directrice de Poudlard._

Pas d'année à Poudlard. Pas tant que Voldemort sera toujours en vie. Si jamais Harry réussissait la tache qui lui incombait, il serait alors heureux de revoir le chateau. Mais cela ne serait que dans longtemps. Bien longtemps. Après qu'il ait détruit les quatres derniers horcruxes, et tué une fois pour toute Voldemort.

Lorsqu'enfin il fut minuit, Harry, d'un mouvement de baguette fit leviter sa malle et la cage de sa chouette, et il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il fut surprit de voir derrière son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Tous trois le regarder avec un air étrange. Finalement, Vernon s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de dire :

'Harry, il me semble qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton... hmm... ton anniversaire.'

'Oui,' répondit simplement Harry.

'Et d'après ce qu'a dit le vieux fou l'année dern...'

Vernon n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà une baguette était pointé sur lui.

'NE... PARLES... PAS... DE... DUMBLEDORE... COMME... CA!' grogna Harry sans desserer les dents. 'TU NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES!'

Vernon se colla au mur, derrière lui, essayant d'echapper à la baguette magique.

'Si vous voulez savoir,' continua Harry, 'oui, je pars maintenant pour ne plus jamais vous revoir. Mais tant que je suis encore là, je peux vous faire ce que je veux. Je suis majeur selon les lois des sorciers, et je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs comme bon me semble.'

'Dé... désolé Harry,' murmura Vernon.

'Bien, alors maintenant dégagez de mon chemin...'

'Oui...'

D'un seul mouvement, les Dursley reculèrent dans le couloir, puis dans les escaliers. Harry attrapa son balai et les suivi, avec derrière lui, flottant dans les airs, sa malle et la cage de sa chouette. Un mouvement de baguette et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter les Dursley. Harry s'arreta sur le pas de la porte. Son destin commençait ici. Il aurait de nombreuses choses à faire.

Mais la première chose à faire était d'aller au Terrier. Il monta sur son balai, sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sous son T-shirt (il ne s'en séparait désormais plus, suivant les conseils de Dumbledore). Puis il s'envola, en direction de la maison des Weasley.

Après près d'une heure de vol, il se posa derrière la maison, et rangea son balai avec celui des Weasley. Il resta un instant à cet endroit. Ce placard à Balai où il s'était trouvé un an plus tôt avec Dumbledore fit remonter une vague de souvenirs en lui. Finalement, il se retourna et entra dans la maison. Tout était silencieux dans la maison.

Harry, tentant de vaincre le sentiment de culpabilité à cette intrusion, posa sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige dans un coin (il rangerait ses affaires le lendemain matin), puis monta les escaliers en tentant de ne pas faire de bruits. Mais alors qu'il passait devant la chambre qui avait appartenu à Percy, une planche grinça.

Harry resta immobile quelques secondes. Personne ne semblait avoir entendu le grincement. Harry continua sa progression. Il se demanda un instant dans quelle chambre il devrait aller. L'année d'avant, il avait dormi dans la chambre de Fred et Georges, que Molly avait réamménagé exprès pour lui. Mais peut-être pourrait-il aller voir Ron? Il ne dormait peut-être pas. Il se décida pour la chambre de Ron, Et reccomença son ascension lorsque soudain il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

'Quoi... mais que...' murmura-t-il.

Puis il entendit une voix familière prononcer _Lumos_ derrière lui. La propriétaire le contourna pour voir qui il était, et les yeux marrons s'écarquillèrent en voyant de qui qu'il s'agissait.

_Enarvatum_ murmura Ginny avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Harry la serra fort contre lui, sans dire un mot. Puis au bout de quelques minutes ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, et Harry plongea son regard emeraude dans les yeux de la rouquine.

'Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? J'ai cru que tu étais un Mangemort.'

'Je suis majeur,' répondit simplement Harry.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre infèrieure avant de dire

'Oh mince, j'aurais du y penser. Mais tu aurais pu prévenir non?'

'Le moins nous avons de correspondance, le moins vous courrez de danger.'

Ginny fit un geste de la main, comme pour ecarter cette idée.

'En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu sois la Harry. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as répondu à ma lettre qu'un _"C'est pour ton bien"_.'

Le coeur de Harry se serra en repensant à la lettre de Ginny.

'Tu as pris un grand risque en m'envoyant cette lettre. Imagine qu'elle ait été interceptée par un mangemort. Il aurait été facile ensuite de te faire enlever pour m'avoir.'

Ginny baissa les yeux, prenant un air coupable. Puis elle les releva, determinée, et dit.

'Cela ne change rien Harry. Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime. Peut importe ce que cela implique, peu importe les dangers. Je veux rester à tes côtés.'

Harry ne sut que répondre à cela. Il revit des images qu'il avait imaginé pendant le mois de juillet. Ginny capturée par des mangemorts. Ginny allongée, inanimée dans la chambre des secrets. Ginny morte aux pieds d'un Voldemort souriant. Puis il revit des images des derniers mois. Ginny courant dans ses bras après le match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle, et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent alors. Ginny l'embrassant dans la salle commune avant d'aller se coucher, alors que Ron détournait volontairement les yeux. Ginny à ses côté à l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Et soudain il comprit. Il comprit une chose que lui avait dit Dumbledore lors de leurs "leçons particulières".

'Tu as un pouvoir que Voldemort n'a jamais eu. Tu peux...'

Harry ressera ses bras autour de la jeune fille et l'embrassa.

'Oui Harry,' avait dis Dumbledore. 'Tu peux Aimer.'

Lorsqu'il s'écartèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, Ginny avait les yeux trempés de larmes. Harry les essuya avec son pouce, avant de caresser la joue de la jeune rousse. Leurs regard se croisèrent, et Harry sut que quoiqu'il arrive, elle serait à ses côtés. Et Ron et Hermione y serait aussi.

Sans se détacher l'un de l'autre, ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Harry, l'ancienne chambre de Fred et Georges, et s'installèrent dans le lit, après l'avoir un peu agrandi. Ginny s'endormit presqu'aussitôt, la tête posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Harry lui s'endormit beaucoup plus tard, alors qu'il caressait les cheveux de la jeune fille.

_À suivre..._

_© Xaebhal, 2005_


	3. Un mariage

**Harry Potter et le Septieme Horcrux**

Un mariage...

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry desendit avec Ginny, main dans la main, dans la cuisine des Weasley, quatre paire d'yeux s'écarquillèrent. Molly, Bill, Fleur et Ron les regardait comme s'ils avaient vu des fantômes. Le meilleur ami d'Harry, la bouche pleine, s'exclama 'Awhy! Hèsfe hu hè ifi?'

Harry echangea un regard amusé avec Ginny alors que Molly s'approchait déjà pour le prendre dans ses bras.

'Harry, mais quand es-tu arrivé? Tu aurais du prévenir. Et comment es-tu venu? Tu as faim?Le petit déjeuner est pret si tu veux.'

'Une question à la fois Mme Weasley,' répondit Harry en souriant. 'Je suis arrivé en balai hier soir. Et le petit déjeuner sera avec grand plaisir.'

Satisfaite de cette réponse, Molly alla préparer des tartines alors qu'Harry allait saluer Bill et Fleur.

'Bonjour Bill, content de te voir. Comment vas-tu depuis... '

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. Lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, Bill avait été mordu par Fenrir Greyback, un loup-garou connu pour sa ferocité.

'Je me remet. En grande partie grâce à Fleur qui s'est bien occupé de moi. Et aussi grâce à l'aide de Remus. Même si je ne me transforme pas totalement à la pleine lune, je ressens quelques... effets secondaires. Rien de dangereux, que ce soit pour Fleur ou quelqu'un d'autre. Juste douloureux et... laid... Sauf si on aime les poils, ajouta-t-il en riant.'

Harry acquiesca gravement, tentant de ne pas regarder la cicatrice sur son visage.

'Au fèt Arry!' s'exclama Fleur. 'Nou ne t'avons pas envoayé nautr fère par. Nou nou maryon dan une seumène!'

Elle sortit de sa robe un petit bout de papier rose, et le lui tendit. Harry pu lire :

_Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour_

_sont heureux de vous annoncer leur union_

_qui aura lieu le 6 juillet_

En dessous, il vit une photo de Bill et Fleur, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, se souriant, s'embrassant de temps en temps. Il sourit malgrés lui, s'imaginant quelques année plus tard sur le même genre de photo, avec Ginny. Il leva les yeux et chercha la rouquine, qui lui rendit son regard.

Mais le sourire d'Harry ne dura pas. Il avait rangé le faire part dans sa poche, et sa main tenait à présent le medaillon. Il n'était pas temps de penser au mariage. Pas encore.

Harry s'assit à côté de Ron. Ce dernier lui dit :

'Tu es au courant? Poudlard a fermé.'

'Oui j'ai reçu la lettre aussi. Mais de toute façon, tu sais bien que je ne comptais pas y retourner.' Harry se servit de café. 'Seul,' ajouta-t-il.

'Si tu crois te débarasser de moi comme ça tu te met le doigt dans l'oeil,' rétorqua Ron. 'Tu sais très bien que ni Hermione ni moi ne te laisserons y aller seul.'

'Ni moi,' s'exclama Ginny.

Harry se tourna vers elle, et vit son regard déterminé.

'Ecoutez, je ne veux surtout pas vous embarquer la dedans. Je ne veux pas si il vous arrivais quoi que ce soit, avoir...'

'Harry,' reprit Ginny, 'nous sommes assez grand pour nous défendre. Je te l'ai dit hier soir, et je croyais le sujet clos. Nous venons point final.'

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à cela.

'Au fait,' dit il enfin, 'est-ce qu'Hermione vient au Terrier pendant les vacances?'

Ginny eu un leger sourire, et lança son regard vers Ron. Harry l'imita, et vit Ron le nez plongé dans son bol de porridge, commençant à devenir rouge.

Harry reposa un regard interrogateur sur Ginny qui lui expliqua :

'Il a du envoyer une dizaine de lettre à Hermione pour la convaincre de venir. Et elle ne lui a répndu qu'une seule fois en lui disant un "peut-être, lorsque le calme sera revenu".'

Harry leva un sourcil. Voila qui ne ressemblait guère à Hermione. D'autant qu'elle vivait parmis les moldus, et qu'elle se sentirais bien vite seule. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Harry aurait ressenti à sa place.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent rapidement. Harry passa beaucoup de son temps avec Ginny, tentant de profiter de cette periode de quietude qui, il le savait, ne durerait pas. Ron lui restait souvent dans sa chambre, dont on voyait sortir parfois un hibou.

Finalement, le jour du mariage de Bill et fleur arriva. Le jardin des Weasley avait été ammenagé pour l'occasion. Harry se prépara rapidement, renoncant à coiffer ses cheveux. Il avait revétu sa robe de sorcier qu'il avait légèrement modifié par d'habile coups de baguettes. Les manches était terminées par des bandes rouge et or tressée, tout comme le col de la robe.

Une fois prêt, il alla jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny, et frappa à la porte. Il entendi un froufrou, puis des pas se rapprocher, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Ginny resplendissante. Elle avait revétue une robe dorée qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux roux. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui en mordant sa levre infèrieure. Harry devait avoir un air terrible car elle demanda :

'Ca ne te plait pas?'

'Si bien sur. Ginny tu es superbe dans cette robe'

'Alors que d'habitude je ne suis pas superbe,' dit-elle d'un air faussement décu.

'Heu... non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire,' se rattrapa Harry avant de froncer les sourcils.

Elle eu un petit rire espiegle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

'Aller viens, sinon on va être les derniers en bas...'

Une vingtaine de personne avait pris place dans le jardin. Il y avait, entre autre la famille Weasley au complet (même Percy avait fait un effort pour venir), Tonks, Lupin, Maugrey _"Fol-Oeuil"_, Gabrielle Delacour, accompagnée d'un couple qui devaient surement être ses parents, plus d'autres qu'Harry ne reconnaissais pas. Une trentaine de chaises était installées de part et d'autre d'un tapis recouvert de petales de roses, qui menait à un autel de fleurs blanches. Harry se dit que c'était un superbe mariage.

Tenant Ginny par la main, il alla saluer Tonks et Remus. Harry sourit en voyant la main de Remus posée sur la taille de sa compagne. Il avait finit par se laisser convaincre.

L'ambiance, bien que teintée d'amertume, restait assez agréable. Seul Fleur, Bill et Arthur n'était pas présent, se préparant pour la cérémonie. Alors qu'Harry cherchait avec Ron qui seraient les prochains à se marier dans leur famille, il vit le visage de son meilleur ami se décomposer. En se retournant, il vit Hermione, dans une superbe robe bleue nuit, entrer dans le jardin.

Harry se retourna vers Ron et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager. Se dernier prit une grande inspiration, puis avança vers Hermione. Harry sentit la main de Ginny se glisser dans la sienne.

'Tu crois qu'il va enfin lui dire?'

'Lui dire quoi?' demanda Harry en se tournant vers elle.

Ginny roula des yeux.

'A ton avis. Qu'il l'aime.'

'Hein? Tu veux dire que...'

'Harry! Tu as vu comment il a réagit lorsqu'elle est allé au bal avec Krum? Tu sais combien de lettre il lui a envoyé rien que cet été. Quand à elle, il est évident qu'elle n'attends que ça. Quand il lui aura présenté des excuses bien sur.'

'Hermione aussi le...'

Ginny roula de nouveau des yeux.

'Mon pauvre Harry. Tellement occupé à sauver le monde sorcier que tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe. Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle ne lui parlais plus quand il sortait avec Lavande?'

Harry ne dit rien mais se retourna pour regarder ses deux meilleurs amis. Après avoir entendu l'explication de Ginny, cela ne devenait que trop évident.

C'est alors que Bill entra, accompagné d'Arthur. Tout le monde se tut, et par un ordre muet, chacun alla à une place pour la suite de la cérémonie. Bill et son père s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'autel, ou un sorcier les attendait, souriant. Bill, une fois arrivé à l'autel, se retourna, et Arthur se placa en rentrait derrière lui.

Presque d'un mouvement, tout le monde se retourna pour voir entrer Fleur au bras de son père, dans une magnifique robe blanche que parcourait des reflets dorés et argentés. Ses longs cheveux étaient tressés, et elle portait la tiare que lui avait offert Molly. Tous les hommes ou presque eurent une réaction en voyant Fleur. Certains restèrent juste bouche bée, d'autres avançèrent d'un pas vers elle, ou tendirent la main, avant de se reprendre. Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de la future mariée, et Ginny dut le secouer pour le ramener à la raison.

Harry se retourna vers elle, en grimacant.

'Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois,' dit-elle, visiblement en colère, 'mais que je ne t'y reprenne plus.'

Harry hocha seulement la tête, et prit la main de Ginny dans la sienne. Il se retourna pour voir Fleur avançer le long de l'allée, avec un léger sourire, consciente que tous les regards était fixés sur elle. Enfin elle arriva à côté de Bill, qui la regardait les yeux brillant.

Le sorcier devant eux avait le regard fixé sur Fleur. Arthur toussa trois fois, au bout desquelles le sorcier secoua la tête, avant de dire :

'Sorcières, sorciers, familles et amis. Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour unir Fleur Delacour, et Bill Weaslay. '

Alors que les futurs époux se juraient amour et fidelité, Harry sentit la main de Ginny serrer plus fort la sienne, et la jeune fille se rapprocha de lui. Harry passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, et la serra contre lui.

Une fois la cérémonie termniné, tout le mond s'approcha des jeunes époux pour les féliciter. C'est alors qu'un craquement se fit entendre dans un coin du jardin, et l'on vit apparaitre Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il avait l'air exténué, et en regardant bien, on pouvait voir des taches de sang sur l'une de ses manches. Kingsley scruta la foule du regard, avant de se diriger vers Arthur.

'Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque,' dit-il simplement.

_À suivre..._

_ desolé pour les fautes, elles sont volontaires... rappelons juste que Fleur n'a pas totalement assimilé la langue anglaise..._

_© Xaebhal, 2005_

_Reponse aux reviews..._

Mariah : merci...

FeeClochette : merci, ce chapitre a du répondre a ta question ;-)...

Fitz of Amber : j'ai reverifier, effectivement locket ce n'est pas bracelet... mais ce n'est pas briquet non plus, c'est médaillon... j'ai réctifier mon erreur... Sinon, je sais que je vaux pas JKR, mais je fais de mon mieux ;-)

Lilynette : merci beaucoup, et j'espere que tes compétences en divination sont meilleures que celles de Trelauwney lol

Nono : merci...

Kandarisar : ben oui je vais la continuer... sinon à quoi ca sert que ducro il se decarcasse

Suppy : je crois que tu pouvais pas trouver meilleur compliment! Merci beaucoup

Niark : merci, et merci pour la precision linguistique (j'ai modifié le 1er chapitre)... Par contre si tu n'aimes pas le couple Harry/Ginny, ben... y en auras pas mal vu que c'est un de mes couples préférés... desole...

Crackos : ben comme c'est le titre je suis un peu obligé... Et puis je ne dis pas ce que sont les horcruxes dans mon résumé, ni dans ma fic d'ailleurs (pour l'instant...). Ceux qui n'ont pas lu le 6eme tomes ne seront pas vraiment spoilés... enfin bon...

Padfoot : Pour Godric's Hollow... he he... tu verras bien.


End file.
